


Twilight's Fall

by OokamiKasumi



Category: Dirge of Cerberus: Final Fantasy VII
Genre: M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-21
Updated: 2014-01-21
Packaged: 2018-01-09 13:27:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 8,405
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1146539
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OokamiKasumi/pseuds/OokamiKasumi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Omega has been defeated and Vincent Valentine, avatar of Chaos has fallen to earth. Among the search parties is Reeve Tuesti, who has long harbored a fascination for the beautiful scarlet-eyed man.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**_All characters property of Square Enix_ **

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

**_~ One ~_ **

Reeve set his mountain climbing foot-spikes deep and hammered in the final spike to hold his safety line in place. He was only a foot or two away from the top of the nearly vertical side of the broad butte. Needing a quick break from his hours-long climb, he looked over his shoulder at the surrounding desert and eyed the last streaks of red and orange marking the horizon in the west. The rest of the sky had turned a deep electric blue that darkened toward the east. Soon the sky would be crammed with stars.

It was twilight, the harbinger of night.

Sighing, Reeve scrubbed his gloved fingers though the neatly trimmed beard lining his jaw, then turned back to the cliff to continue his climb, and his search.

Almost twenty-four hours had passed since the climactic battle between Omega, the living ark meant to carry the planet's life-stream to a new homeworld, and Chaos, the un-maker, the reaper of the planet's entire collection of souls.

Miles below the battling demi-gods, all who watched prayed that Chaos would win.

Omega had been designed with the intent to save the life-stream upon the planet's death. Chaos had been designed to reap every drop of life on the planet, to collect the life-stream and prepare it for the journey.

Unfortunately, it wasn't time for the planet to die. A madman had triggered the world's doom because he wanted to be a god.

“Fucking Hojo…” Reeve slip-knotted his rope through the hole of the pin and pulled tight the slack. “That ass-wipe just can't keep his fucking fingers out of other people's fucking lives! Fucking _die_ already!” He wiped the sweat from his bearded jaw and pulled himself higher.

Because it wasn't the planet's time, Chaos had refused to reap the planet's souls. Instead, the demi-god had attacked and fought Omega, trying to stop the living ark from taking what it had collected of the planet's life-stream into space.

The battle had been won, but the cost…?

A rock fell away from under Reeve's gloved hand. He scrabbled for a handhold on the sheer cliff-face, glad that he'd thought to set the spikes to his safety line nice and deep. “Good thing I took up rock climbing as a hobby back in college.”

He and just about every member of the WRO, World Regenesis Organization, and more than half of the Shinra company Turks, had been out combing the desert surrounding the shattered city of Midgar ever since the shooting star that had once been Chaos had fallen from the heavens.

They hadn't found him anywhere on the desert floor, so they'd brought out the helicopters and the mountain climbing gear to check the tops of the surrounding buttes and mesas.

Reeve smiled tightly. “Of course, _some of us_ just don't know when to quit for the night.” Namely, himself. Grunting, he dragged himself up over the edge to the broad flat top of the butte. On his hands and knees, he panted for breath. “ _Too many_ years sitting on my ass at a desk…” He hauled himself to his feet and shrugged out of his mountain-climbing safety harness, dropping it the on ground by his boots. Every muscle in his body protested, loudly.

Reeve winced and stretched in an attempt to alleviate the aches. Sighing heavily, he peeled off his leather gloves, scowled at his fresh new blisters, and shoved the gloves in the pocket of his brown and tan mottled fatigue pants. With all those blisters. he was _not_ looking forward to the long slide back down the rope.

He looked across the flat top of the mountain but couldn't see much in the dark. He rolled his eyes. “I should have thought to borrow a pair of those Shinra issue, infra-red, and night-vision glasses.” Shaking his head, he reached into his front jacket pocket and pull out the small black global positioning device. “Vincent, you better damned well, be at the top of this one.” He activated it.

The instrument beeped and a red dot appeared on the hand-held electronic map.

Reeve frowned at the proximity dot, then his eyes opened wide. He had a _signal_. “Holy fuck…” Vincent, or rather his cell phone, was somewhere nearby. Focused on his GPS, his gaze barely registered the rocks he tripped over in his rush to find the man that had just saved the world.

He found the crater by very nearly falling into it. Shattered pieces of what appeared to be burned metal lay scattered about the ground. In the very center of the hole, nearly a body-length in depth was…a dark blotch. An unmoving dark blotch. The signal pointed directly to it.

Reeve felt his stomach do a hard cold plummet to his lower intestines. “Fuck, fuck… _Fuck!_ ” He scrambled down the side of the hole and rushed over to the…blotch. “Don't be dead! Don't be dead! _Please_ , don't be dead!”

Kneeling at the side of the blackened pile of…something, Reeve grabbed a handful. It felt like…leather? He tugged. The whole piece peeled away and unfolded, held together by long slender…bones. Reeve stared. He was holding a huge bat-like wing the color of soot.

At his feet lay a bone-pale man in blackened and shredded clothes lying curled up on his side, his knees drawn up to his belly. His arms were folded tightly across his chest with his other black wing folded under him, partially covering his legs and bare clawed feet. Long, thick, midnight dark hair obscured his face, as did a tangle of blackened red rags.

“Oh Gaia... Vincent…!” Reeve dropped to his knees and shoved the other wing away, afraid to touch the bod-- him. He set his jaw. _Just do it, c_ _hicken shit_ _!_ Determined, he set his hand on the bare skin of one exposed upper arm and encountered a hard smooth surface, like ceramic. He frowned. “What the hell…?” He poked at it.

A piece covering the entire upper arm broke off and crumbled into sparkling golden dust that floated away.

Reeve stared in shock for a whole heartbeat. “Some kind of protective armor?” He shook his head in wonder then pressed his fingers lightly against the surface that had been revealed. Warm smooth skin met his fingertips.

Reeve felt hope lurch in his heart. “Warm…” His voice came out in a breathless whisper. “He's _warm_ …” Excitement flushed through him and he hastily swept back the long silky hair to expose Vincent's pale throat. He pressed two fingers against it.

Two more pieces of that odd ceramic popped loose and dissolved into floating golden motes revealing the entire left side of his neck and cheek as well as his chin, the front of his throat, and his full bottom lip.

Reeve ignored the disintegrating mask and pressed against the pulse-point on the side of Vincent's throat. A slow but steady throb pressed against his fingers. “He's alive!” But unconscious. How badly hurt was he?

Vincent abruptly shuddered and sprawled on his back. All over his body, thousands of seams appeared and split apart, then fell away changing to sparkling golden motes.

Reeve jerked back from the floating golden lights. “Vincent? Are you awake?”

Vincent's eyes remained closed, though his chest visibly rose and fell with his breathing.

Reeve scowled. “Guess not.” He eyed the charred rags covering Vincent. “Need to check for injuries…” He straddled Vincent's form and fisted the charred remains of the shirt, mantle, and cape that Vincent still wore. With a hard pull he tore them apart, baring the powerful muscles of Vincent's chest and lean belly.

He was milk pale, death pale, yet his body was whole. There was not a scratch on him. Vincent was alive and whole, merely unconscious.

Reeve's knees turned to jelly and he plopped down on his butt. “You lucky son of a bitch…” His heart lurched and tried to collapse in on itself, the feelings welling up so strong he couldn't decide whether to burst into laughter, tears, or screams. He settled for grinning widely and wiped at a tear running down his cheek.

Impulsively, he brushed the long hair from Vincent's face briefly distracted by the smooth texture. Revealed were delicately tilted closed eyes with soot dark lashes and a fine straight nose. His fingers skimmed across the soft skin of his cheek, finer than silk and smoother than porcelain. His thumb brushed across the full rosy lips that begged for kisses.

Reeve's heart thudded in his chest. “Gaia's tits, you're fucking beautiful.” _And dangerous._ He couldn't help but stare at the long lean muscles on the clearly powerful, but slender man before him. He swallowed hard. There wasn't a living being on the planet that could face this creature and live. Heat filled his face and slid lower, filling his groin.

What would it be like to have such a being as a lover?

Reeve snorted. “ _As if_ you'd ever want someone like me for a lover?” He didn't consider himself to be bad-looking; he'd never had any problems getting offers from women, or men. Even Tseng had hit on him once. However, being merely human, he simply couldn't compare to the exquisite creature before him.

Vincent's eyes snapped open, bright yellow and glowing. His pale lips parted showing the points of upper and lower fangs.

Reeve stiffened in instinctive alarm. _Oh crap, did he hear me?_

The winged man abruptly sat up, his long, long pitch-black mane spilling over his shoulders to pool in his lap. His wings spread and his clawed hand shot out.

The movement was so fast Reeve saw little more than a blur. However, he certainly _felt_ the powerful fingers wrapping around his throat holding him up on his knees. He also noted the claws digging into the back of his neck, though they didn't pierce his skin. He didn't move more than just to swallow. Vincent wasn't anywhere near the size he had been while fighting Omega, but he was still larger than his normal build, and far more muscular. Reeve's voice came out in a hoarse whisper. “Vincent…?”

Vincent leaned close, almost nose to nose, and frowned. He spoke, his voice a deep and powerful husky timber that was clearly supposed to be a whisper. “Who…?” His frown deepened. “Can't see clearly.”

Reeve blinked. Well, considering that Vincent's eyes were balls of fire rather than normal eyeballs… _Never mind that stupid!_ He licked his dry lips. “It's Reeve… Reeve Tuesti, Vincent. I've come to, ah…take you home?”

Vincent pulled Reeve closer by the throat.

Dragged on his knees until he was practically across Vincent's lap, Reeve choked and teetered off-balance. He waved his arms at his sides to avoid grabbing onto Vincent's shoulders for balance, afraid he'd die for the presumption.

Vincent buried his nose in the hollow of Reeve's throat, and took a deep sniff. “Reeve… Yes… I remember you.” He shifted his head to sniff the side of Reeve's neck, then buried his face right into Reeve's collar.

Reeve felt Vincent's heated breath whisper across his throat, and down his shirt. He couldn't suppress his shiver, or the warmth filling his cheeks. “I'm uh, glad you remember me. Can you let me go now?”

Vincent pulled his nose from Reeve's collar. “Your soul is strong.”

Reeve blinked. “Okay…? That's nice to know.” He swallowed past the palm around his larynx. “Can, um… Can I have my neck back? Please?”

Vincent released Reeve's throat, but his other clawed hand took hold of the front of Reeve's coat, and fisted the fabric.

Reeve stared at the claws tearing into the front of his green WRO flack jacket. “Uh, Vincent?”

Vincent looked down, focusing on his fingers buried in Reeve's coat. “I need…”

Reeve nodded quickly. “Whatever it is, you can have it! Just, um… The claws?”

Vincent looked away. Staring at nothing in particular, he frowned, his brows coming together and forming a wrinkle between them. “Not strong enough.”

Reeve choked. “What the hell…? You just beat the snot out of Omega! What do you mean you're not strong enough? How much stronger do you need to be?”

Vincent turned to look at him with his sun-bright orbs. “Not strong enough to change…back. Chaos has returned to the earth.”

Reeve blinked. _R_ _eturned_ _to the earth_ _?_ Chaos wasn't in Vincent anymore? But he looked so… _Crap_ _._ Reeve bit down on his bottom lip. “You mean you're stuck with the wings?” And the fangs, and the claws…

Vincent nodded. “I need…” He looked away, off into the distance and frowned. “Someone.”

_Someone…?_ Reeve rolled his eyes. “Will I do?”

Vincent turned back sharply, his gaze narrowing on Reeve's face, then slowly traveling down his body.

Reeve swallowed hard. _Why do I get the feeling I_ _just made a big mistake?_

Vincent's gaze lifted back to Reeve's face. “Your soul _is_ strong.”

Reeve frowned. “Yeah, you said that before.”

Vincent's gaze was steady and unblinking. “You will recover the loss quickly. I accept.”

Reeve just stared. _Loss…?_ Of what, his soul? He shook his head sharply. _No, that was just stupid._ He gave a little smile. “Vincent, what are you talking about?”

Vincent lifted his other hand and gripped the front of Reeve's jacket. Fisting both hands tightly, his claws tearing into the jacket.

Reeve felt the passage of Vincent's talons brush his skin letting him know in no uncertain terms, that Vincent had not only torn his jacket, but he'd gone through his canvas fatigue shirt, and the undershirt too. He stiffened. “Uh, Vincent?”

Vincent pulled his hands apart. The jacket, the fatigue shirt, and the green undershirt shredded wide open, exposing Reeve's lightly furred chest and belly.

~ * ~


	2. Chapter 2

**_~ Two ~_ **

Shock held Reeve perfectly still for two heartbeats, then he grabbed for Vincent's wrists. “Vincent! What the hell are you _doing?_ ”

Vincent used his grip on the shredded jacket to push Reeve backwards.

Reeve flailed and fell sprawling on the sand. Vincent's grip on his clothes kept him from hitting the ground too hard, but that didn't change the fact that he was suddenly lying on his back with a winged, clawed, and fanged Vincent kneeling over him like he was planning to either gut him or fuck him.

Quite casually, Vincent reached over his back, between his spread wings and pulled the remains of his shirt and cape off, then tossed it away.

Reeve blinked and admired the view of all those rolling muscles for about two whole breaths, then he panicked. He dug his heels into the ground and fought to scramble back. “Vincent! What the fuck is going on?”

Vincent tightened his grip on the torn edge of Reeve's coat, keeping Reeve where he was. “You offered, I accepted.”

“Offered…?” Reeve grabbed Vincent's wrist to shove it away, but it was like trying to move a tree trunk. “Vincent, this isn't funny!”

In a single blink, Vincent released Reeve and repositioned himself with his hands on the ground by Reeve's shoulders and knees between Reeve's thighs. He leaned down over the prostrate man, his long black hair curtaining their faces, his lips only a breath away. “Do not struggle. I do not wish to harm you needlessly.”

Reeve blinked up Vincent's distractingly gorgeous face so very close to his. “Eh…?”

Vincent closed the distance and covered Reeve's mouth with his own.

Reeve froze. Vincent was _kissing_ him?

A hot tongue swept across his bottom lip.

Reeve gasped. Vincent _was_ kissing him!

The tongue dove past his parted lips to sweep across Reeve's tongue with exquisite delicacy, leaving behind the taste of fresh water with a hint of copper, but also the distinct flavor of masculine musk.

Reeve's heart thundered in his chest. Apparently, Vincent was…excited. He'd kissed enough men to know the flavor of male arousal when he tasted it, and he was definitely tasting it. Out of curiosity, and the fact that one of the most beautiful men he'd ever seen had decided that he was actually worth kissing, Reeve felt that under the circumstances, it was only polite to return the caress.

Vincent moaned into Reeve's mouth, his tongue making aggressive forays against Reeve's.

Reeve returned the favor with interest. Vincent was a _very_ fine kisser, probably the best he'd ever experienced. Naturally, he had to show off his own particular skills by nipping gently at Vincent's full bottom lip and catching his tongue to suck on it.

Vincent moaned again and lowered onto his elbows, his body pressing down onto Reeve's, chest to chest, belly to belly, hip to hip, and crotch to crotch.

Reeve's first thought was that Vincent's body was warm, very warm, and hard. The muscles pressing against him had almost no give at all. His next thought was that Vincent was _big_. He had been feeling the slow throb of his own growing erection, but hadn't realized how hard he'd gotten until he suddenly felt the rigid length of Vincent's erection pressing against his. He rolled experimentally, rubbing his cock against Vincent's, just to see how big Vincent was.

Vincent was _very_ big and thick too.

Well, it seemed that Vincent clearly didn't plan to gut him. However, he wasn't so sure he wanted to be fucked, not by a Vincent _this_ strong -- and _that big_. The man could break him like a twig.

Reeve twisted away to break the kiss. He sucked in a breath to gather what little sense he could. Vincent was a _very_ good kisser. “Vincent, I don't think this is a good idea.”

Vincent lifted a single brow. “You offered, I accepted.”

Reeve felt his face heat. “Yeah, me and my big mouth, I know, but…”

Vincent's head dropped to Reeve's exposed chest and captured on of Reeve nipples between his flat front teeth, then used his wicked tongue to flick the trapped tip.

Erotic fire seared Reeve from his nipple straight to his cock, making it jump. His back arched in carnal delight and a moan came surging up his throat.

Vincent looped his arm under Reeve's arched back and continued to torture Reeve's nipple with teeth and tongue.

Gasping, Reeve grabbed onto Vincent's wide shoulders and dug his heels in. Shamelessly, he rolled his hips up against Vincent's, blatantly rubbing his painfully hard erection against him.

Vincent switched to Reeve's other nipple, and snaked his free hand between them.

Reeve was aware of Vincent's hand against his belly, but he was too preoccupied with Vincent's teeth on his nipple to consider the significance.

Vincent's hand slid lower, to Reeve's crotch. The heel of his hand rubbed against his shaft while his fingers curled under his balls, cupping him.

The pressure made the utterly delicious coiling tension building in Reeve's balls spiral tighter. He threw back his head and groaned long and loud. He also drooled a little, but that was inconsequential compared to the heavenly friction Vincent was applying to his dick. He spread his legs wide and pushed up against Vincent's palm for more.

Vincent's fingers slid up his trapped shaft and his claws hooked through the waistband of Reeve's pants.

Reeve felt a shred of self-preservation break through his carnal haze. Vincent had his claws hooked into his pants… His _claws_ … Reeve grabbed for Vincent's arm. “Don't rip my pants!” He could handle walking back to camp with a ripped shirt and coat, but he really didn't want to face his WRO team with shredded pants.

Vincent bared his impressive fangs and released a low liquid growl. “Off.”

Reeve shuddered in icy alarm, the hairs all over his body lifting. “Fine, fine…” He lifted his hand and pressed it against Vincent's chest. “Back off so I can get to my boots.”

Vincent lifted a dark brow, but sat up in a crouch, his wings folding neatly behind him.

Reeve sat up and pulled the laces to his boots free, pulling one off then the other. He wasn't sure taking his pants off was a good idea, but he was pretty damned sure that Vincent wasn't giving him a choice. Eyeing Vincent, he stood up in his socks to undo his belt, drop his fly, and pull down his pants and underwear, releasing his cock to Vincent's burning gaze.

Vincent's gaze focused on Reeve's crotch and licked his lips. “Good.” He dropped from his crouch to his knees and gripped his pants in the front. He tugged and the fabric tore like paper, releasing his impressive erection from its confines. Rising from a nest of black curls, the shaft arched up toward his navel, the crown rising from its sheath, red, and glistening with precum.

Reeve shoved his pants down his legs and jerked them off, completely unable to stop staring at Vincent's cock. The man planned to stick _that_ up _his_ ass? “It'll never fit.”

Vincent grinned, showing both sets of long fangs. “I will take great care.”

Reeve clutched his pants in both hands. “Tell you what, why don't I fuck you instead?”

Vincent snorted. “I would crush you.”

Reeve blinked. Did he mean that Vincent would beat him up if he tried, or did he mean that his ass muscles were actually that strong? Reeve eyed Vincent's powerful thighs and winced. He probably meant the latter. It didn't make him feel any better. Reeve hunched his shoulders. “Um, do you _have_ to fuck me?”

Vincent's smile slid away. “I need you to cum, to feed.”

Reeve blinked. Vincent fed on orgasms? That was different. “I thought you wanted my uh, soul?”

Vincent nodded. “When you cum, your soul will open to me.”

Reeve's brows rose. That almost made sense. _But wait, if…_ “If you just need me to cum, I can just jack off. You don't _need_ to fuck me…”

Vincent's chin lifted. “I _want_ to fuck you.”

Reeve swallowed. That didn't make him feel any better either. “Err… I'm f-flattered, but…”

Vincent held out his hand. “Come.”

Reeve stiffened. “But I really don't think it'll…?”

Vincent's wings flared out and his brows lowered. “You offered, I agreed. Come.”

Reeve felt an icy sweat spill down his spine. “Can't we renegotiate?”

Vincent's lip curled up to show a long fang and a low growl rumbled out. “Pain can open a soul as easily as lust.”

_Pain…?_ Reeve swallowed. _Well, when you put it that way…_ He took a deep breath and clenched his teeth. “Okay, fine. Let's get this over with.” He marched toward Vincent, and his dick. As long as he was still mobile enough to get back to his jeep at the bottom of the mountain, he could get to the camp. He had a couple of small 'cure' _materia_ back in his tent where no one had to see that he was using it on his ass.

Speaking of asses and pain…

Reeve suddenly realized that he had forgotten something vital. “Lube!” He stopped cold to slap his pockets. He thought he had something…

Vincent snarled. “What?”

“I have some burn gel in one of my pockets. We can use that for lube.” He slapped his upper breast pocket and felt a familiar shape. He fished into his pocket and pulled out a clear squeeze bottle of clear gel. “That's it.”

Vincent leaned back on his hands and unfolded his legs, spreading his upraised knees wide. “You may apply it.”

“Apply it…?” Reeve tripped over nothing in particular. “You mean, _me_ put it on…you?” His gaze was drawn to the curving length of Vincent's erection. A dribble of precum oozed down the broad shaft.

Vincent smiled, showing fangs. “ _I_ do not need the… _comfort_ of lube.”

Reeve winced. He had a point. Sighing, he squirted a very generous amount in his palms. “Okay, fine, I'll do it.” He stuffed the bottle back into his pocket and approached Vincent's knees. It took all the courage he had to kneel down between Vincent's upraised thighs and actually grasp the shaft of Vincent's cock.

Hot… It was _hot_ , and really hard, but the skin felt surprisingly soft. He slid his hands down the length, smoothing the gel along and realized that while Vincent's cock was larger than any he'd actually seen, it wasn't actually beyond human proportions. He had one hell of a set of balls, though.

Vincent's eyelids drifted half-way down over his flame-lit gaze. A deep rumble that sounded suspiciously like a purr vibrated from the base of his throat and a smile curved his full lips.

Reeve eyed Vincent's half-lidded smile and slid his hand up over the crown of Vincent's cock.

Vincent's mouth opened, flashing fangs. A long tongue slid out to moisten his lips.

Reeve watched the passage of Vincent's tongue in blank fascination.

Vincent reached out and grabbed Reeve's upper arm. “Stand.”

Reeve stood, not quite sure what he should do with his gel smeared hands.

Vincent grabbed onto Reeve's sleeve and tugged, forcing him to turn around so that he faced away from Vincent.

Reeve teetered off balance. “Vincent…?”

Vincent's clawed hands closed on Reeve's bare hips, keeping him from falling over, then pulled, drawing Reeve back.

Reeve tripped backwards. “Vincent, what…?”

A long hot tongue swept up the crack of Reeve's ass.

Reeve stiffened. “Eh…?”

Vincent's hands slid down to Reeve's thighs, his clawed thumbs closing on the sensitive inner skin. The thumb-claws pricked.

In sheer reaction, Reeve jerked his thighs apart, his arms waving for balance.

The tongue returned, with interest, pressing firmly against the back of Reeve's balls and sweeping upward to lap against his anus, leaving a trail of exciting little tingles, and saliva -- _lots_ of saliva.

Reeve gasped. Vincent was apparently going to give him a rim-job.

Vincent's hands slid up top cup Reeve's buttocks. His thumbs pressed in with no hint of claws and separated the cheeks a little. He pressed his face in and proceeded to give Reeve an aggressive tongue-bath.

~ * ~


	3. Chapter 3

**_~ Three ~_ **

Reeve's anus tingled and twitched triggering shivers that skittered up his spine to the back of his skull. His flagging erection began to fill and throb with impatience. He bit back the small whimpers of pleasure that wanted to escape, but he couldn't quite stop from leaning forward slightly and writhing back into Vincent's tongue, openly begging for more.

Vincent stabbed his tongue straight at the tight bud of Reeve's anus, clearly asking for entry.

Reeve knew the drill. He pushed outward with his sphincter muscles, forcing the tight ring to relax and open.

Vincent's tongue went in, and moved around the interior.

The tingling intensified to become a wash of anticipatory excitement. A deep moan slid from Reeve's throat. Vincent was very, _very_ good at this too. Gods, the man had a wicked tongue.

Vincent pulled his head back, removing his tongue.

Reeve damned near sobbed from the loss.

There was an odd crunch.

Reeve blinked. _What the hell was that?_

Abruptly, a thick wet digit was pressed against his anus, firmly.

Without thought, Reeve pushed and opened to it.

The wet digit moved in, swirled around, generating more of those delicious tingle, then forged deep.

Reeve suddenly realized that Vincent must have shoved a finger up his ass, but he didn't feel a claw… _So that's what the crunch was._ Vincent had apparently bitten off a nail.

The finger inside him poked into something up along the top. 

Raw intense pleasure jolted Reeve with an almost electrical shock that seared him right up his spine to the back of his skull. Reeve's entire train of thought crashed to a stop to release a guttural gasp of raw carnal pleasure. His cock jumped and a small spat of cum burst forth. 

Behind him, Vincent made a rumbling purring sound. He retracted his finger.

Reeve couldn't have stopped his moan of disappointment if he tried.

Vincent closed his hands on Reeve's hips. “Turn.”

Reeve looked over his shoulder at Vincent. “You want me to face you?”

Vincent nodded.

Reeve licked his lips. “Okay…” He turned and lifted one foot to step outside of Vincent's thigh, then the other, straddling Vincent's hips.

Vincent obligingly closed his legs together. “Sit.”

Reeve blinked. “Sit?”

Vincent smiled, one long fang flashing. “Yes.”

Reeve's eyes opened wide. “Wait a minute, does this mean you want _me_ to put…you, in me?”

Vincent nodded slowly and leaned back on his hands. His knees lowered and he drew his legs closer together. “Less painful.”

Reeve swallowed. Vincent hadn't said _not_ painful, merely less. He looked down at the heavy cock under him, pointing straight up at his balls. _Well, I suppose_ _doing it myself is_ _better than being rammed_ _by someone that could crush me like a beer can_ _._ Squatting, Reeve crouched down until he could grasp the cock under him.

Vincent lifted his hands and cupped Reeve's buttocks in his palms.

Reeve was thankful for the aid to his balance, sort of… He lowered himself until the heated and dripping crown of Vincent's cock pressed against the tight bud of his anus. Taking a deep breath, he pushed outward hard, opening himself, and pressed down.The slick hot tip wedged against the ring of muscle and nudged it wider and wider with a slightly burning ache. Reeve sucked in a breath and continued to push outward, and downward.

This was the hard part, the part that hurt. Once the head was in, the rest was easy. The rest was pleasure. He closed his eyes in concentration and pushed harder, moaning with his efforts. His body opened wider, slowly accepting the intrusion. Just when he was sure he couldn't take any more, the flared edge of the crown passed, letting the tightly stretched muscles relax a fraction. It was enough to stop the burning, leaving only an ache. Reeve panted in relief and felt a trickle of sweat run down the side of his face. _Now, to get the rest of it in…_ He looked up at Vincent.

The man was watching him with half-hooded eyes, a smile curving his lips.

Reeve sucked in a breath. He wasn't sure he liked that smile. He sighed. _Too late now._ He went down on one knee, letting the shaft slide further in, then went down on the other knee, kneeling astride Vincent's hips. Reeve released the shaft he held to set his hands against the hard plane of Vincent's chest. Slowly, he sat back. The rigid length of Vincent's cock forged deep, filling him with surprising ease. He reached bottom, his ass resting on Vincent's thighs, faster than he expected. He threw his head back and sucked in a deep relieved breath. _I can't believe I got the whole thing in…!_

Vincent groaned. “Good.” He sat up and set his hands on Reeve's hips, pulling him snugly down onto his cock.

Reeve shivered and writhed on the thick shaft impaling him. “Fuck!”

Vincent leaned forward to brush his lips against the side of Reeve's throat. One clawed hand slid down to cup his Reeve's ass and the other swept up and under Reeve's torn coat and shirt to rub one palm against the muscles defining Reeve's chest.

Shivers followed the wake of Vincent's tongue against his throat even as pleasure sparked in Reeve's nipples, sending a jolt of carnal delight straight to his cock. He sighed out a soft groan and reached out to clutch Vincent's shoulders while arching to press his chest into Vincent's palm.

Vincent's hot tongue swept up the side of Reeves neck to his jaw, his fangs raking the tender skin lightly. His finger tips closed on a nipple and plucked.

Erotic fire speared straight down to his dick and a small gasp burst from Reeve's lips.

Vincent slowly leaned back and lifted his legs, then folded them together under him.

The cock in Reeve's ass rocked, putting light pressure on that spot Vincent had pressed with his fingers. A jolt of intensity that was almost too strong to be pleasure stabbed him forcing a dribble of cum from the tip of his cock. A gasping moan escaped past his lips. He leaned forward and ground down to feel more of it.

Vincent's groaned, then spread the fingers of his hand under Reeve's butt and pushed, lifting Reeve up. Fully half of his cock slid outward.

Reeve shivered slightly from the tingling retreat.

Vincent closed both hands around Reeve's butt and shoved him down while bucking upward with a grunt, driving his shaft up into Reeve and slamming straight into Reeve's inner sweet spot.

Intense pleasure jolted in Reeve's bowels and slammed up his spine. “Oh fuck…!” His entire body went weak from the raw carnal flare. He moaned and his head dropped onto Vincent's shoulder, though his fingers dug in to the strong muscles.

Holding Reeve by the ass cheeks, Vincent pulled Reeve back up and slammed him back down, again hitting Reeve's sweet spot straight on.

An intense jolt of visceral delight slammed up Reeve's spine, spearing the back of his skull, even as his cock released a spat of cum on Vincent's belly. He shouted in shock, his fingers knotting in Vincent's long hair. He writhed to prolong the sensation, moaning in carnal bliss.

Vincent lifted him and slammed him down again, hitting him perfectly in his sweet spot again, and then again, and again…thrusting upward even as he drove Reeve down onto him.

Drowning under a wash of pleasure damned near close to pain, his mind white-washed by the sensory overload, Reeve shouted and writhed, his fingers digging into Vincent's shoulders. He barely felt the tears spilling down his cheeks.

Vincent groaned and slid a hand to the back of Reeve's head, bringing him in for a fierce kiss while grinding his cock deep into Reeve.

Reeve grabbed two fistfuls of Vincent's hair and returned the kiss, hungrily tangling his tongue with Vincent's. Something stung the side of his tongue and the taste of copper bloomed in his mouth. Reeve awoke slightly from his carnal stupor just enough to realize he'd nicked his tongue on one of Vincent's fangs.

Vincent's tongue sought the small cut, and stroked against it.

A sting erupted from the cut, making Reeve wince, then suddenly, the sting was gone as though it had never been. He didn't have time to process the thought.

Vincent slid his hands back down to Reeve's ass to lift him, then shoved him down onto his thrust with a grunt.

Brutal pleasure slammed from the back of Reeve's balls all the way up his spine to the back of his skull. He threw back his head and shouted. “…God! Fuck!”

Vincent proceeded to hammer Reeve onto him with speed and precision, pistoning the man onto his cock, his fingers digging in slightly, his claws raising welts on Reeve's ass.

Reeve could do little more than hold on and howl. He barely heard the sounds of flesh slapping flesh, from his ass slamming down on Vincent's thighs. His thoughts were completely occupied with the urge to cum that was coiling and tightening with frightening intensity.

He was going to cum, and then Vincent would eat his soul.

Reeve groaned and shuddered under the onslaught of Vincent's thrusts. _Not a bad way to go -- by way of one hell of an orgasm._ It certainly beat dying by way of world destruction, or a ShinRa bullet.

Vincent's lips brushed his ear. He spoke in a deep guttural rumble, his voice husky with obvious lust. “Cum.” He slammed Reeve down onto him and ground deep.

The pressure inside Reeve exploded in a firestorm of vicious intensity that washed his mind white. Reeve screamed out every drop of air in his lungs and came, shooting white ropes of cum all over Vincent's hard belly.

Vincent grabbed the back of Reeve's head and covered his mouth. He sucked in a deep breath, stealing Reeve's screams directly from his lungs.

Reeve vaguely felt something around his heart unravel and pull free, drawn out of him by Vincent's mouth. His balls contracted with a second smaller orgasm, and it actually hurt. There was nothing in him left to cum with.

Vincent released Reeve's mouth, then slammed Reeve hard down onto his cock, and then again. He ground in as deep as he could go, then threw his head back and howled.

His mind washed clean, Reeve collapsed against Vincent's chest and hung on, panting for breath. Reeve barely noted the cock flexing inside him, or the hot wetness filling his ass.

Vincent moaned long and hard and slowly fell backward until he lay on the sand. Black lightning danced under his skin.

Exhausted beyond belief, but alarmed by what was happening, Reeve found the energy to roll away. “Vincent?” His voice came out hoarse and his throat ached like a son of a bitch. He winced.

Before him, and sprawled out on the sand, Vincent's wings disintegrated, and his body seemed to shrink, his muscles losing their size, though not their definition. The black lightning ended leaving behind a slender and delicate, ethereally beautiful and completely naked young man with long black hair. He seemed perfectly human, except for his left hand. From halfway down his forearm to the tips of his fingers, the skin was jet black. Vicious talons curved from his fingertips. The entire black limb, though human in shape, clearly wasn't. Black lightning danced just beneath the surface.

Reeve lifted a brow. _So that's why he always wears a glove_. He rolled to sit up, and hissed in pain. His ass felt stretched a mile wide, and it was seriously sore. He rolled onto his knees rather than attempt to sit, and felt warm liquid slither from his ass.

Vincent's cum.

Reeve winced, his face heating. _Now I know what it's like to be fucked within in inch of my life._ All things considered, he was pretty much okay. He was bone-tired, and his ass hurt like hell. He also seemed to have acquired a bunch of claw welts on his ass and thighs, but he was still in one piece.

Now he had to get the both of them off the mountain top. _Crap…_

He crawled over to where he'd left his pants. His knees didn't want to work properly. Getting into his pants took lying on his side and a great deal of struggling, as his butt couldn't handle any pressure at all. Finally clothed, he pulled out his cell phone and hit the speed dial.

A bright rude voice crackled in Reeve's ear. “Yo, what'cha want Reeve?”

Reeve sighed. “Reno, I need a helicopter.”

There was a full two breaths of silence over the phone, then Reno spoke in nearly a whisper. “You found him?”

Reeve nodded, then realized that Reno couldn't see his motions. “Yeah, and he's alive.”

“He is?”

“I'm going to need a blanket. His clothes…”

“Wait, he's _alive?_ ”

Reeve rolled his eyes. “Yes Reno, he's alive and naked. His clothes apparently burned off during reentry in the atmosphere.” Well, his armor _did_ burn off…

Reno abruptly started shouting at the top of his lungs. “Yo! Hey, everybody! Reeve found him! He's _alive!_ ”

Reeve hissed and pulled the phone away from his ear. “Do you need my location?”

“No man, I got you on the GPS. Keep your shorts on, we're rockin' and rollin'! See you in a few…!” The phone beeped, indicating disconnection.

Reeve closed his phone and stared at the naked man passed out on the sand; the naked man that had just fucked him stupid. “ _Now_ what the fuck do I do?” He turned to look out at the horizon and was surprised to see a trace of indigo blue still in the sky in the far west.

Twilight had just ended and night had finally arrived.

~ * ~ 


	4. The END

**_~ Four ~_ **

Seated at his desk in his small and cramped office at WRO headquarters, Reeve flipped yet another paper onto the 'outgoing' pile, then leaned back in his squeaky desk chair. He rubbed at his burning eyes and lifted his coffee cup. It was empty, and had been for about an hour. The coffee maker had been off for over an hour, so unless he made a whole pot, no more was to be had. He set the cup back down. It was a good four hours after closing and nearing nine o'clock. He really ought to go home.

He didn't want to go home.

He didn't want to go to his empty apartment, and his empty bed, and the dreams that had been haunting him of night black hair, moon-pale skin, burning eyes and a cock that made him scream.

It had been a month, a whole fucking month since… _then_. He hadn't seen Vincent since the Turks had airlifted him from the camp-site. He had no idea where they took him. Not to an ordinary hospital, that was for sure.

He'd called Reno, once.

The red-head's voice had been soft over his cell. “He's good; recovering real nice.”

Reeve had even swallowed his pride. “Has he said…anything?”

Reno chuckled. “Why? You ready to talk about the way your clothes were all torn to hell except for your pants? Or how you were couldn't sit down on the helicopter? Or the way you walked to your tent? Or even the interesting scratches all over your stomach? Or how about the…?”

His face burning, Reeve shouted in raw embarrassment. “Reno!”

“Yeah? No, he hasn't said… _anything_.” Reno snickered, then sighed. “Truthfully, I don't think he remembers.”

Reeve felt a stab of pain in his heart. “Oh, well then, that's good.” Gaia's tits, he didn't want to add to the man's already overwhelming mountain of guilt. _It wasn't rape…_ It might have been a bit non-consensual at first but… He shook his head. _You can't rape the willing._

Reno snorted. “Well, right after _that_ fight, he probably wasn't in his right mind. I should know. After fights I do crazy shit that I can't remember all the time.”

Reeve felt painful laughter well up, but he bit it back to just a small chuckle. _No, he definitely wasn't in his right mind._ “Not everybody drinks as much as you do either.”

Reno laughed. “Well no, but Rude sure tries!” His chuckles died away. “Hey are you…okay? He didn't do, like, serious damage, did he?”

Reeve sighed. “I'm fine. It wasn't anything I couldn't handle.”

“Oh _really_? How about I come down there for a visit and let you _handle_ me?”

Reeve snorted and rubbed at his eyes. “Because your lover is not only a jealous bastard, he's a fucking _powerful_ jealous bastard. No thank you, I have no interest in high-speed lead poisoning, and neither do you.”

Reno chuckled. “You have a point. Pissing off Rufus would be a bad idea, even for me.”

Reeve sighed. “Thanks Reno.”

“Sure, anytime Reeve. Take care of yourself, `kay?”

Reeve felt a smile lift his lips. “I'm certainly trying.”

“Hey you know if you're looking for company, Rude has a honking big dick, and I know for sure that he'd _love_ to bend you--”

_What?_ Reeve stiffened in alarm. “ _Good night,_ Reno!”

“Night!”

Reeve closed his phone and pocketed it. “Mother of Heaven, did he tell _everybody_?” He closed his eyes and sighed. “ _Of course_ he did, he's Reno, the biggest mouth in Midgar.” Especially when it came to who was screwing who.

Reeve's stomach rumbled in complaint. He took that as a blatant message to get his ass out of there, and at least get something to eat. Sighing, he grabbed his long blue coat from the back of his chair and tossed it over his shoulder. He didn't like wearing it in public when he was officially off-duty. It brought too much attention to him, and his position, sometimes from the wrong end of a gun.

He left his office and strode down the hall to the elevators wondering if he should accept Rufus's offer of a team of bodyguards? He pressed the elevator door button and snorted. “And let ShinRa in on every detail of what I'm doing? I think… _not_.”

Five minutes later, Reeve walked out of the less than modern WRO building and headed out into the parking lot toward his jeep. It was parked all by itself under the only streetlight that had apparently decided to go out. He sighed. _It figures…_ He pulled out his keys and reached for the door-handle.

A tall shadow separated from the side of the vehicle.

_Crap…!_ Reeve whipped his gun out from his shoulder holster and pointed it at the shadow. He spoke clearly and strongly. “Can I help you?”

“Reeve…”

Reeve stiffened, his heart dropping into his boots even as heat spilled downward and began to tighten behind his fly. He knew that voice. He would know it until the day he dropped dead. He lifted the nose of his gun, pointing it at the sky and squinted to see into the dark. “Vincent?”

The tall figure stepped into a pool of light, revealing a man in a dark suit with long black hair blowing in the slight breeze. His brow was neatly bound in a red cloth directly about his scarlet eyes. It matched his tie.

Reeve blinked. “A suit…? Oh wait, I forgot you were working with the Turks.” He tucked his gun back into its holster and shook his head. “It's still hard to believe.”

Vincent's lips curved upward in the slightest of smiles. “They can't make me do anything I don't wish to do.”

Well, _that_ was certainly true. Reeve lifted his brow. “So you err… _like_ breaking kneecaps?”

Vincent's smile widened, showing a hint of fangs. “On occasion. I started out as a Turk, you know.”

Reeve nodded. “I'd heard that.”

Vincent shrugged. “It pays the bills.”

Reeve swallowed and looked away, unable to think of a thing more to say. He stepped a little to the side to ease the tightness in his pants.

“Reeve…”

Reeve looked up. “Yeah?”

Vincent dropped his gaze to the pavement. “When you found me, on the mountain…”

Reeve winced. _So he_ does _remember…_

He looked up at Reeve. “I wasn't in my right mind, and for what it's worth, I'm…sorry.”

Anger burned up Reeve's spine. _Stupid, arrogant, bastard!_ Like, the whole thing was _his_ fault? “Maybe _you're_ sorry, but I'm _not_!”

Vincent blinked. “Reeve?”

Reeve set his hands on his hips and bared his teeth. “Don't you _dare_ take the blame for…for what happened. You were stuck and I…” He glanced away and his voice softened. “I volunteered to…help, okay?” Well, he hadn't realized he was volunteering for _that_ , but that was beside the point. He waved his hand in dismissal and shot a glare at Vincent. “Look, I don't want any guilt-trips on my account, you hear me?”

Vincent shook his head. “But I…?”

Reeve threw up his hands, and practically shouted. “Yeah, you fucked me! But it wasn't rape, okay? I…” He swallowed. Goddess, this was embarrassing. “I wanted it.” He folded his arms over his chest. “You didn't even…hurt me.” _Much._

Chin down, Vincent looked up at him from under his wind-blown dark hair. “You shouldn't have said that Reeve.”

Reeve snorted. “Why the fuck not? You have enough guilt-trips weighing you down. I'm not about to add to it.”

Vincent stepped closer to Reeve, his scarlet eyes clearly visible in the shadows. “Because you have a strong soul, and it…draws me.”

Reeve stepped back. “What, are you…hungry again?” He shook his head. “Wait, don't you have a lover?” It was something he'd heard from Reno. Biggest mouth in Midgar, _seriously_.

Vincent looked away, into the distance. “I do, but he's not…ready, yet.”

Reeve tilted his head and lifted his brow. “So what do you want from me? A booty-call? Someone you call when you need a quick fuck?” He couldn't help but smile at the silliness of the idea.

Vincent turned to stare at him. “Your soul is strong enough.”

Reeve smile dissolved and he swallowed. _Yeah, but I don't think my heart is._ “I don't know if I can be someone you just…fuck.”

Vincent sighed. “I won't promise what I can't give.”

Reeve smiled tightly, despite the pain he felt with every beat of his heart. “I know. You're not that kind of guy.”

Vincent tilted his head. “Would you, consider it, at least?”

Reeve looked down at the toes of his boots. He couldn't look Vincent in the eye. Gaia's tits, Vincent was asking if he wanted to be fuck buddies. His cock was all for it, but he wasn't sure how if he could handle it when it ended. He looked up at Vincent and opened his mouth to say, _'I can't…_ '

Vincent stepped closer, his steps silent. His face was bone white perfection under all that midnight hair, his lips full and red. His scarlet eyes stared straight into Reeve's with a hint of flame dancing in the back.

Reeve stiffened. “I thought you said Chaos went back to the earth?”

Vincent smiled, showing a hint of long incisors. “It did, but I am still its avatar. Should Chaos return, it is _my_ body it will return to, and so I remain as I was, Chaos's perfect host.”

Reeve looked away from Vincent's burning gaze. “Oh.”

Vincent leaned closer, his gaze hooded over his scarlet gaze. “Reeve…” He took a deep breath, his eyes closing briefly. “Your scent… It's so rich.” He opened his eyes and frowned slightly. “You're aroused.”

Reeve hastily stepped back and lifted one shoulder in a half-shrug. “Okay, yeah, so you turn me on.”

“Is that so?” Vincent's lips curved upward in a smile, and he stepped closer.

“Whoa! Hey!” Reeve hastily put up both hands to stop Vincent's approach. “I am not having sex in the parking lot!”

A full smile bloomed across Vincent's lips. “Then where would you prefer?”

Reeve sucked in a breath. Blood and night, the man's smile was beautiful. “Look, I'll… _consider_ your offer.” _And probably dream about it._ “But that's all!”

Vincent's smile disappeared to be replaced with a scowl. He stepped back. “I will return for your answer, Reeve.” Shadows erupted around him and swirled like torn fabric, then scattered to nothing.

Reeve blinked at the empty space where Vincent used to be. _Shit…_

~ End ~


End file.
